Bottoms Up!
by trickNtreat
Summary: Kid Flash is all things awesome, manly and just plain swagging. One thing he definitely is not is playing the 'skirt'. Apparently one little bird thinks otherwise. SLASH. Rob/KF -yes, in that order-


Bottoms Up!

Pair: Robin(16)/KF(18)

Rated for mild sexual references

Warning: The obvious slash. Pretty much plot-less manly fluff. May contain traces of fun British spellings, un-beta'd grammatical and tense confusions. YUM.

In my head!canon Robin is nine times out of ten the suave dominant figure. Combined with head!canon KF is nine times out of ten the a-dork-ably awkward counterpart. Written mostly to tickle my Rob/KF (yes in that order) fancies. SOB there seems to be not much (if any?) out there.  
>Robin is sixteen in this parallel and has gained the leadership of the team. And Kid Flash...is still the ever awesome Kid Flash.<p>

Everything I write seem to have too complex, depressive edge to them which always defeats me in the end so I wanted to mess around with something a lil more light-hearted. Despite my unpolished skills, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this clunky piece of writing.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash just can't seem to figure this all out.<p>

He is always miles ahead of everyone else. He left them all in his dust! Quite literally. Hah.

So he is evermore dumbfounded to find himself entrapped in his dark room and floored, robbed of his movements due to a very…enticing Robin atop his person.

Robin, who is still half a head shorter than he is. Not that he would EVER catch up to _the_ Kid Flash, oh no.

Robin, the _Boy_ Wonder who is and always will be two years younger than him.

Robin, whose figure is slender and far more fitting for acrobatic tricks than his.

Robin, who is having his way with him at current moment. He must really love living up to his namesake. Freaking Boy Wonder. Honestly, no matter how one looks at it in his calculations it should be HIM up there with HIS hands ghosting over the other's abdomen.

Where exactly had he gone wrong?

Wally had said something rather stupid out on a whim which Robin cleverly rebutted, as if he could ever put it past him. It baited Wally with a challenge along with his blooming admiration he held for the younger teen that started everything.

At first it was mere glances. He vaguely recalls, he adverted eye contacts first and Robin's would stay to peer pensively into his warming face.

Then came the chance bodily contacts. Some time after the blasted cupid had fired its arrow whenever he managed to knock into the other he would splutter rather lamely and jerk away as if burned. Robin being Robin just stared at him, with that slight knowing smile. As charming as it was, it was rather infuriating to be sized up by someone his junior.

Their first kiss was rather awkward and he doesn't remember much of it other than how Robin singlehandedly—mouthedly—managed to blank out his mind and took the lead as he himself was pushed further into the wall.

Their first time uh…to copulate. He doesn't want to dwell on that one. However the current predicament he finds himself in now sums it up pretty nicely. His back always pressed back against some kind of surface, be it a wall, floor, bed, table, Robin's lean sculpt chest—his face burns. Could he not be entitled to any dignity here? As a man and the elder? Kids these days!

"I think I smell smoke KF," an amused voice above him he has learnt to crave wakes him out of his musings.

A smirk. Robin and his words. "Well gee thanks Rob. I'm smokin' hot stuff, can't argue with you there,"

"No, I was going more for—you're trying too hard to think it's effectively frying what's left of your sense of reasoning,"

Oh. There's a taunting grin if Kid ever heard one. UGH ROBIN AND HIS WORDS.

"Dude!" he indignantly yells to which Robin just sniggers off.

_Trying_ to think? No thanks to you Robin! And your hands-_ngh_. That's it, Wally West will have the upper hand now thank you very much. With a determined smirk securely in place he slams his foot down and gains leverage on his elbow, triumphantly turning the tide and successfully landing-

his head uncouthly against the floor coupled with his back. The room spins as he realises Robin's counter-manoeuvre has spun him 360 degrees. In Wally's calculation that is 180 degrees too much for his plan of dominance.

"_Oww_, dude!"

He has more bulk than this lanky brat for crying out loud! He is still wincing the pain away when through his groans he registers a husky chuckle against his ear. Shiver involuntarily shoots down his spine. The eerie high-pitched laughs that personified Robin have dropped attractively an octave over the years. Yet the mischievous element to them however, has not.

"Going somewhere?"

KF attempts to glare down his younger companion but it proves to be a difficult task through the dark with hands still endlessly roaming all over, everywhere and a deft tongue that starts laving at his neck.

"Nnn… _up_ was where I was _intending_ to go. No thanks to you," That is so not a pout on his face. Nope.

If, anyone just supposedly, walked in on them he wouldn't be as mortified that they were caught out but more so from being forever labelled with '_Kid Bottom_'. He doesn't think this could get anymore humiliating.

"Mm, well on the contrary I think you're plenty UP. Thanks to yours truly, you're welcome,"

Apparently it could and fate wants to jeer at him more than usual today. He is horrified when his brain finally catches up to his thoughts and informs him that he is very much aroused. DAMN.

"Tell me I wasn't this much of a conniving smart-ass when I was sixteen," he grumbles and decidedly gives up for the moment—like many a times before but that's neither here nor there—and instead opting to lace his arms around the other's neck.

"And you still act like a thirteen year old so I think we are both in our respective places right? Is eighteen the new thirteen?"

Wally narrows his eyes up at the assumably smiling ones beyond the mask. "You and your words buddy. They're either gonna take you far or get you killed,"

"Managed to take you no problem, in all sense of the word," Boy Wonder cuts in effortlessly with a grin full of mirth.

The speedster sputters and is about to retort something epigrammatic for once but it's silenced in his throat when Robin lays his lips on his.

In his back burner Wally thinks Robin is also miles ahead of everyone. Just in a different dimension than he is. So clear headed, armed with keen precision of judgement, paired with a sliver tongue and frightening wit. Though he can admit, the confidence with which he holds the team on his shoulders with integrity and loyalty is what gravitates him the most to this slight once half-pint.

Then as he wraps his arms around the progressively broadening shoulders overhead he decides it isn't all too bad being situated under this kid, both as a subordinate and lover.

For now.

* * *

><p>AN- I love writing for these kids. Too fun.

This was mostly in KF's point of view but I'm pondering if I should write a counterpart for Rob's too. His might be a bit more challenging to write for, the cheeky little thing. Ahh, I might get to it if I feel hot enough for it. (Or alternatively, someone else could. /hinthint)

WELL, thank you for reading!


End file.
